


And they Were Roommates

by Blood_kink



Series: pointless pwps [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Dildos, Falling In Love, I mean when they fuck he tops but he screams bottom, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Roommates, Sort Of, Top Frank Iero, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, he's a switch, if you're reading this comment "oh my god and they were roommates", theres's bottom frank too???, what up im jared im 19 and I never fucking leaned how to use tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_kink/pseuds/Blood_kink
Summary: "Twenty eight and still living in my parent's basement," Gerard said chuckling lightly. "I only moved out about a year ago when I started a new job.""The job must've paid well for you to get this apartment in a year.""It does," Gerard said quietly and took a sip from his glass of water. Frank could swear that Gerard was blushing.Frank, being a nosy shit—but not really since if he was going to live with the guy, he might as well know what he does for a living—, asked, "So what do you do?"Gerard smirked and Frank thought that it must mean he had a cool job or something by the style.But then Gerard said, "I'm an accountant.---or in which Frank's new roommate doesn't actually work as an accountant ;)---prompt: voyeurism
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: pointless pwps [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957546
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	And they Were Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2021 already PLS I DEADASS THOUGHT I WOULDVE FINISHED THIS IN OCTOBER WHAT WAS I THINKING.  
> I'm really considering changing the name of the series to something else considering.... well, it's obviously past my deadline. I mean i am finishing this prompt list no matter what, but man....  
> might fuck around and change the series name but for now, enjoy my shitty porn.

Frank new that when he saw the advert it was destiny. It had happened just right after he got fired from his job and after he had gotten a call from his parents telling him that he had to move out as soon as possible. One second he was wallowing in self pity and panicking because he didn’t know how to tell his parents that he had gotten fired yet again so they had to let him live with them a little longer. And then the next moment his salvation had arrived in a form of a text message from Ray. 

_Hey, I know you’ve been looking for a place to stay and I’ve got this friend who’s looking for a roommate. I think you two would get along just fine._

He’d sent that along said friend’s contact so Frank could message him about the apartment. 

Frank sent the guy a text anxiously hoping he wouldn’t come off as too desperate—which he was—, but his anxiety calmed down once apartment guy answered back almost immediately. He texted Frank back with the general details of the apartment, and his name: Gerard. The first thing Frank noticed was that this guy lived in a not so cheap part of town, and he got worried that he wasn’t going to be able to afford it—even if the rent was going to be split. But when he asked Gerard about it, the price he’d responded was very affordable to Frank. _Too affordable…_ Frank would’ve hesitated the whole thing, if it weren’t for a) he was desperate and b) he trusted Ray, plus Gerard seemed like a nice guy. So he ended up texting Gerard when could he go see the apartment and look over some more details before deciding whether they would close the deal. 

Currently, Frank was in a job hunt. He was trying to find something before he eventually moved out. He could afford to pay the rent for at least the first few months with all of his savings, but Frank needed to have an income or his new home wouldn’t last very much. His hunt was interrupted by the sound of a phone notification from Gerard.

_Does Sunday at noon sound good to you?_

Shamelessly Frank immediately opened the text and he started typing, not even waiting for a minute to pass. 

_Sunday it is :)_

He cringed at the smiley face, and thought about deleting it, but Gerard had already seen it and the three dots indicating that he was typing appeared. 

_See you then (:_

Frank smiled slightly when he saw Gerard’s response, and set a reminder on his phone for Sunday. He couldn’t wait. 

***

When the day finally came, Frank tried to make himself look as presentable as he possibly could. But considering he didn't own anything particularly fancy or professional—and he wasn't going to ask his dad for a shirt—he went for his less ripped and worn down clothing, aka a sweater and a pair of jeans that were only ripped at the knee. He then tried styling his hair with gel, just to give up and decide to mess it up a little. Frank didn't know why he was worrying so much about his appearance; this wasn't a job interview, and even for job interviews he didn't put in that much effort in it—maybe that's why he kept being fired over and over again. Plus, if he was going to live with this guy, he might as well dress as himself and not give a false impression of who he really was. 

Frank took the bus to get there, when he got down, he spotted a coffee shop and he went to go grab a coffee and something to eat. The apartment was a few buildings away from the café so he could probably speed-walk or run if it got late. He had time though, so after ordering a latte and a croissant he sat down in one of the tables by the window. He looked around the café studying the place, and the café looked nice enough. Maybe if he actually closed the deal with Gerard he would come by to this café every so often. Frank was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the barista announce his name alongside his order. 

Frank started walking back to his table by the window, when he noticed a poster about hiring. Unfortunately, Frank still hadn't found a new job ever since he got fired from the last one, so the poster seemed to be just for him. What were the odds of him finding work in a café that was five minutes away from what might be his new home? Frank got his phone out of his pocket to take a photo of it, he would check the details later. 

Frank started going back to his table again, but before he even got there, Frank bumped into someone almost spilling his coffee if it hadn't been for the stranger steading Frank before he made a scene. He cursed under his breath because although the coffee hadn't gone flying, a few hot drops had landed on his hand and they burned slightly. 

"Shit, I'm sorry," he immediately said even though he wasn't quite sure whose fault it had been. But he would rather apologize than to start fighting someone in the middle of the café. Fights were something he'd like to leave to his teenage self, especially since he would always lose them as a teen. 

"Oh no, you're cool," the stranger said, his own drink secured in his hand. "It seems like neither of us were watching where we were going."

Frank tilted his head up to look at him, and Frank could swear that he was about to actually spill his coffee onto himself—but on purpose this time. It was like a full on gay panic moment, and all Frank's brain could do was to stare at the man in front of him with his mouth slightly open while thinking, _wow._ The guy didn't seem to notice Frank's sudden panic, and he just smiled while running a hand through his—definitely dyed—red hair. 

Red haired hot guy then added,

"So do you live around here? Mostly locals come to this café, and I've definitely haven't seen your pretty face around here." 

Hearing him speak snapped Frank from his current trance, and Frank tried to form sentences in his brain, but he just looks like a mess. _The guy had fucking called him pretty._

"Yes," he said a first, then realized. "Well, actually no. Not yet, I think. I might though, it all depends. I-" he sighed, and tried to calm himself. "I came here to look at this apartment, this guy is looking for a flatmate and well... yeah." 

Something in red haired hot guy's expression seemed to change. Almost as if he had realized something that was funny, and if Frank wasn't so entranced by him in general, he would've asked, but instead he just kept silent. 

"Oh really?" He asked his smile getting wider, to which Frank simply nodded. Realizing that Frank wasn't very responsive at the moment, the guy spoke again. "Well, I better get going, but I'll see you around, right?" 

Again, Frank nodded, and watched red haired hot guy walk towards the exit and leave. Frank wanted to say something so bad. Anything really to keep their short conversation going, or at least make red haired hot guy interested enough in Frank for him to stay and talk. About what, Frank didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to ask for the guy's number or at least know his name. But he held onto the "see you around" the guy had said before walking away. Now Frank had another reason why he needed this apartment and job. 

He finally arrived back into his table by the window, and while eating his croissant he could only think about the redhead he had just met. It was so like him to act like a complete idiot whenever he talked with someone who was attractive like red haired hot guy. Specially since most times he talked to guys either they did the first move, or watched Frank struggle to ask them out—and surprise, they ended up finishing Frank's sentences for him because of how flustered he could get. 

Even though Frank didn't know if he was actually going to see the redhead again, he started to mentally write a script for when he next saw him. 

***

The answer to when he was going to meet red haired hot guy came to him when the apartment door was opened by Gerard, and Gerard was no other than red haired hot guy. 

_Holy shit,_ Frank immediately said to his insides, but his expression was saying the words without Frank having to move his mouth. He was not expecting this, not at fucking all. 

Gerard spoke, and the guy was beaming at Frank. Fucking beaming with an amused smile. Had he known all along? 

"Ah so we meet again," he said and motioned Frank to get in.

It took all of Frank's force to be able to move his legs, he still couldn't believe it. Red haired hot guy from the coffee shop was Gerard. Gerard was red haired hot guy from the coffee shop. Gerard, the red haired hot guy from the coffee shop, could possible become Frank's flatmate. _He would live with him._ Frank didn't know if that statement meant that he was extremely lucky or not. 

Frank walked into the hallway that led to the rest of the apartment. The hallway linked directly to what looked to be the living room and behind the living room there was a small island separating it from the kitchen. There were three doors, two on the right and one of the left, all of them closed. As Frank had guessed, the apartment was nice. 

"So, back in the- in the coffee shop..." Frank started, the words mixing inside his mouth. There was no way Frank was going to be able to form any coherent words. He mentally cursed at himself for getting flustered so easily. "That was—"

"That was me," Gerard finished, and then he giggled. _Fucking giggled._ "What are the odds, right?" 

"Y-yeah," Frank chuckled.

_What were the odds of his new roommate being the hot guy from the coffee shop?_

"Did you know it was me?" Frank asked.

"Oh yeah, I had my suspicions when I first saw you," Gerard explained. He motioned Frank to sit by the breakfast bar. "Your profile pic wasn't that clear though so I wasn't sure."

He said that as if Gerard's profile pic didn't totally lack his face, or his body for that matter. His profile picture had just been a photo of a comic book character. Frank didn't want to stereotype people, but Gerard did not look at all like the kind of person who read comics. _Although he did look exactly like the kind of person who could pin Frank against the wall and fuck him into oblivion..._ Frank told himself to get his mind out of the gutter, he had just met the guy—well, sort of.

"I was going to go talk to you, but then we sort of bumped into each other," Gerard said. "I knew it was you once you mentioned that you came here looking for an apartment." 

Frank opened his mouth to say something, but he knew that no words were coming out, and if they were, they wouldn't make sense at all. He just kind of stared at Gerard with his mouth half open and creating an awkward silence between them. Luckily, Gerard broke the silence. 

"Not much of a talker huh?"

"I promise I'm not like this at all," Frank quickly said. "I just sort of get... nervous, I guess. And I was shocked that you were the hot guy from the coffee shop." 

If Frank could have the ability to use a time machine, he would definitely use its ability to jump back five seconds before those words left him mouth. 

Gerard smirked, obviously catching the word that had slipped Frank's mouth. " _Oh,_ so you think I'm hot?" 

As if on cue, Frank immediately started getting flustered. "Shit, I'm sorry, I-" 

"Hey, no need to apologize for the compliment," Gerard chuckled. "I'm honored, really. But I hope that compliment isn't just to sweet talk me to give you the spare room." 

"It's not," Frank assured, feeling himself get all flustered. _God, was he really acting this stupid?_

Gerard began laughing and he nudged playfully at Frank. "Relax, man. You look so tense over this, I promise I'm not judging you." 

He grabbed at a clipboard that was on the bar. "At least not yet." 

With that, Gerard started asking him some questions. It was similar to having an interview for a job, except this was an interview that was way more personal. He started with the basics people would ask to get to know someone else better. Frank's nerves calmed down as the conversation flowed. He told him about how he hadn't been able to move from his parent's house, and that's why he was sort of desperate to get out. Frank should've felt embarrassed about admitting that at 25 years old he still lived with his parents, but when Gerard admitted that he'd been on the exact same situation they both laughed it off. 

"Twenty eight and still living in my parent's basement," Gerard said chuckling lightly. "I only moved out about a year ago when I started a new job." 

"The job must've paid well for you to get this apartment in a year." 

"It does," Gerard said quietly and took a sip from his glass of water. Frank could swear that Gerard was blushing. 

Frank, being a nosy shit—but not really since if he was going to live with the guy, he might as well know what he does for a living—, asked, "So what do you do?" 

Gerard smirked and Frank thought that it must mean he had a cool job or something by the style. 

But then Gerard said, "I'm an accountant." 

Frank opened his mouth surprised, of all the possible jobs out there, he would've never thought—not even for a split second—that Gerard worked some kind of boring ass office job. Specially an accountant, what did accountants even do?

"What?" Gerard laughed at Frank's expression. 

"I'm just—" Frank said. "An accountant? _Really?"_

"I don't look the part do I?"

Frank smiled, "Not at all." 

Frank couldn't imagine Gerard sitting in an office with his bright red hair and a suit. Well, now that he thought about it he could definitely imagine it and in his imagination Gerard looked absolutely hot but that was just his horny self speaking. 

"But let's not talk about my boring ass job," Gerard said and made a brushing off manner. "What do you work in, Frank?" 

_Well, fuck._

Even after endless searching for a job and at two interviews, Frank was still as jobless as that afternoon Ray texted him with Gerard's information. He hoped that his lack of work didn't ruin this, it was all going so great, and he really _really_ needed this apartment. (And maybe he really _really_ needed to get to know Gerard better.)

"So here's the thing," he started. "I sort of have a thing for getting fired a lot, and I sort of got fired from my last job, _so..._ " 

"You're unemployed?" 

"Yeah," he said. "But I also am good at finding them easily, so don't worry about it." 

"Hmm well the café around the block is hiring so you could check that out if you want," Gerard suggested. He didn't look bothered about Frank not having a job. 

Frank remembered seeing the poster, a photo of it stored in his phone. "Oh yeah I saw it, I think I might check it out." 

"Tell them I sent you and you'll get a job in no time," Gerard said. "Well so tell me more about you..." 

They kept talking for a while, quickly changing the theme of the conversation from jobs to each other's interests and Frank was glad to find out that he and Gerard had a lot of thing in common. After that Gerard gave him a better tour of the apartment, and he apologized for forgetting to do it sooner, but he'd been so caught up in their conversation that they forgot. He showed Frank were his room would be—which was the door right next to what was Gerard's room as he explained. Then the bathroom, laundry room and that pretty much concluded the tour as they walked back to the kitchen. 

Gerard said he would love to keep talking with him, but that another person was coming to check the apartment soon so Frank's visit had to conclude there. 

"I'll text you later," Gerard said as he opened the door for Frank. "It was nice meeting you, Frank." 

***

As promised Gerard did in fact text him later, and it's not like Frank had been checking his phone every five minutes to see if he'd gotten any new messages, but he had opened the text as soon as he got it.

_Start packing your things Frank._

Frank beamed, knowing it meant he'd gotten the apartment. Maybe Frank's luck was starting to become good. 

***

Moving in with Gerard and getting accustomed to him was pretty easy, easier than what Frank would've thought considering he hadn't lived with anyone except his parents. But he and Gerard got along pretty well, and Frank would like to add that he and Gerard had chemistry. He sort of wished that Gerard would make a move, but nothing had happened yet. 

Frank thought that after months of knowing and living with the guy, his small crush would die down. Gerard wasn't "red haired hot guy from the coffee shop" anymore, his place had moved from that to Gerard "red haired hot guy I'm living with and are friends with". As much as Frank was used to his hotness, sometimes Gerard would still cause Frank to go into a flustered gay mess and Frank didn't want to admit it but sometimes he thought about Gerard while having his hand around his cock. 

He was totally fine though, he'd done a list of pros and cons inside his head after the first month of living there.

The cons were that, well, they lived together, things could not work out and then what would happen? Would Gerard kick Frank out? Or would he let Frank still live there and have a weird tension between the two? Another one was that as much as Frank was attracted to Gerard, both physically and mentally, he didn't want to end up messing up their friendship. Frank also hadn't known anything regarding his roommate's sexuality, and Frank didn't want to assume anything. That point was crossed out of the cons list and transferred to the pros once Gerard basically said to Frank that he was "gay as fuck." That was great, Frank was definitely "gay as fuck" too. 

The pros list was shorter, but in Frank's opinion it had such a good point. Gerard could probably fuck Frank into oblivion. Once Frank found out about Gerard's sexuality, Frank's mind begun to create fantasies of its own.

Gerard on top of him, running his hands around Frank's inked body. Both men naked and panting in each other's mouths. 

Would he kiss all of his tattoos?

In Frank's fantasy he would, Gerard would trace with his tongue all of Frank's body, putting special work on Frank's doves around his bottom half. Gerard would be such a tease, he would lick Frank's cock but not give Frank what he wanted, what _he needed._ If Frank was a mess when talking to attractive people, he would be completely wrecked when having sex with them.

Then, Gerard would finally, _fucking finally_ , take Frank's tip on his mouth and take him in. While giving Frank the best blowjob of his life, he would start to finger him, sliding two fingers inside him. Immediately Gerard would find his prostate and make sure to rub his fingers down on the spot. Frank wouldn't be able to handle it. 

_"Gee,"_ he would moan, so close to his release, yet still craving something more. 

_"Yeah?"_

_"Please,"_ he would beg. _"Please fuck me."_

Frank had no idea how big Gerard was, but from what Frank had seen from the guy who for some fucking reason wore the tightest of jeans and liked walking around the apartment in his underwear. He had to be. And when he would bottom out, he would start fucking Frank. And as stated in the beginning, he would fuck Frank into oblivion. Frank wouldn't even need Gerard to touch him. He could probably come on just his cock, and in his head he did. 

_"Fuck I'm going to cum."_

Gerard would be slamming into him, and he would be hitting his prostate with every thrust. He would be holding Frank's legs over his shoulders, almost bending him in half, and he would be scattering Frank's neck with hickeys. At the sound of Frank's words Gerard would increase his pace, and whisper dirty things into his ear. 

_"Go on, I want to feel you cum around my cock."_

And then Frank would fucking explode.

Frank had created a number of fantasies, all of them making his masturbation sessions amazing. Amazing until realization hit him. Gerard wasn't fucking him, which caused major disappointment and his orgasm less satisfying. And Gerard was sleeping in the room right fucking next to him, which caused Frank to feel disgusted of himself for using him as a sexual fantasy. 

He tried not to thing about it. 

***

The incident happened on a normal workday on Wednesday.

Frank had forgotten his phone in the apartment after having to leave in a rush because he'd woken up late. He had thought that because his job was literally around the block from where he lived he would never run late or anything by the style. He'd thought wrong because on Wednesday morning his phone's alarm all of sudden decided to not fucking ring. Well, he'd forgotten to charge it so that's why it didn't ring, but that didn't change the fact that it hadn't woken him up. 

He realized his phone wasn't in his pocket when out of habit he reached for it and for his headphones, and just found the tangled wires. Frank's first thought had been that he'd lost it in the shop, which was so him so started looking immediately. His frantic search came to a stop when his coworker stated what was probably obvious. 

"Maybe you forgot it." 

Which was probably what happened. 

Frank calmed down at the idea, and tried to continue his shift as normal. But every so often his hand itched for his phone. First the fucking electronic didn't wake him up, and then he forgot it and all of sudden his whole shift felt awkward and he didn't know what to do when there was nothing to do and no one in the coffee shop. He looked over at Alex who contrary to Frank, hadn't forgotten their phone and they were playing games on it. 

Alex was the college student who had their shifts either really early in the morning, or really late at night. Except for Wednesday's in which them and Frank worked at the same time. He and Alex get along pretty well. Sometimes they would both get caught up in a conversation about the dumbest shit, that they wouldn't notice when a customer had entered the shop. Today wasn't one of those days, Alex had barely even noticed that Frank had been late, and they looked like they hadn't properly slept in ages. If someone had needed extra sleep that day, it should've been them. So Frank opted not to bother them....much. 

"Hey would you mind if I go grab something really quick?" Frank said, gaining their attention. "It won't take long."

Alex turned their gaze towards Frank obviously expressing that they didn't want to be left alone if someone came. 

"Where are you going?" They asked. 

"Just for my phone," Frank answered. He looked at the analog clock on the wall. He still had three hours to go. Frank wondered how did people entertain themselves before phones. He should really stop being so independent of a small machine. "I'll be quick, I promise." 

Alex still looked reluctant. "Fine." 

The apartment was quiet when Frank turned the key and opened the door. Gerard was probably at work, in his boring office job as an accountant. Frank found it funny how he'd never actually seen Gerard go to work. He was always asleep when Frank left—which wasn't even that early in the morning—, and was already home by the time Frank got back which was around five or six pm. 

Frank's phone was set on the breakfast, and Frank let out a curse. 

What Frank wasn't expecting was to hear someone else curse as well. It came from Gerard's room, but surely the man wasn't there. _He wasn't supposed to be there._

Frank walked to Gerard's door and he thought that maybe he had just been imagining things. But then it happened again, and Frank was certain this wasn't his imagination. 

_"Oh fuck."_

It sounded like a moan.

_"Ah-."_

It was a moan. 

Frank backed away from the door as if it were poisonous. He covered his mouth with his hand even though he hadn't been the one to let out the moan. Frank had a clear idea of what Gerard was probably doing, and as a respectful person he should just go. It was the right thing to go away and pretend his extremely handsome roommate wasn't masturbating behind that door. He'd told Alex he wouldn't take long, they were probably waiting for him.

But Frank was still standing on the living room, staring directly at Gerard's door. Another moan was heard.

_"Mmm, yes right there."_

He walked closer to it as quietly as he could. Gerard hadn't heard him enter the apartment, probably too caught up in his own ecstasy, but Frank didn't want to test his luck and have him know Frank was in the apartment.

Gerard hadn't stopped moaning, the moans going directly to Frank's cock. 

Frank could either go back to work with a semi and hope Alex didn't notice, or he could make it go away now. He closed his eyes, quietly debating, but the sound of Gerard was all he needed to know. 

"Fuck it," he muttered to himself.

He leaned against the wall, and unzipped his pants. Frank focused on Gerard's moans, and palmed himself. He almost let out a groan at the feeling, his cock going fully erect. 

_"Y-yeah, fuck. Oh my God, yes."_

Frank tried to be quick, not quite knowing if he'd walked in Gerard just beginning or if he was nearing to his finish. From the moans Gerard was letting out, Frank assumed it was the latter one. It wasn't going to be a problem for Frank to cum quick because the moment his hand made contact with his cock, his orgasm almost took over him. 

He circled his thumb over the slit, spreading it to make the slide easier and better. Frank wanted to just fist his cock, and bring himself into finishing, but he also wanted to finish slowly to the sweet and dirty sounds Gerard was letting out. Frank teased himself by sliding his hand slowly up and down his shaft, and pressing on all the right places. He would've tried to finger himself to get to his prostate, but he didn't want to have Gerard find him with fingers buried inside his ass and his other hand on his cock. If he were to be found out, at least he'd like to go with some dignity. 

_"Ah- Ah, fuck..."_

Frank imagined that Gerard was the one jerking him off. His long artistic fingers all pretty and wrapped around his cock. He thought about Gerard sucking on his fingers, or even spitting on Frank's cock. Frank spit into his own hand to mimic his fantasy. 

_"Mmmm, so good."_

Gerard would be jerking his own cock, and he would stop and move to position himself on Frank's laps so that their cocks were touching. Frank let out a soft sound at the thought of what would Gerard's cock feel compared to his. Then grabbing both of them in his hands, he would begin to jerk them off at the same time. 

_"Oh god, I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum-"_

Frank sped up his own hand, feeling how his balls were drawing up and his abdomen sparking with pleasure. 

_"I'm going to- fuck!"_

And Frank exploded into his own hand, using his clean hand to muffle his moans. Frank kept moving his hand, trying to milk everything out until he started to get oversensitive. He'd like to think Gerard would do that, jerk him off until Frank was nothing but a mess and sensitive to every touch.

Gerard's moans had slowed down and become whimpers, signaling that the other man had probably achieved his release as well. 

_"Ahh..."_

Gerard sounded completely wrecked, and Frank was sure that if he tried to make a sound—which he obviously wasn't going to—he would sound about the same. 

Frank sat there in his post orgasm bliss until all of Gerard's moans died down until he couldn't hear anything. He wiped his hand on his boxers, feeling a pang of guilt and disgust of himself, and tucked himself back into them. He moved when he heard furniture creaking inside Gerard's room which probably meant Gerard was getting up from his bed.

Frank dashed to the kitchen to grab his phone and hid under the breakfast bar, hidden from Gerard's view for when he opened the door. He hoped and prayed that Gerard wasn't going to head for the kitchen because then he would definitely know why Frank was hiding from him. Thankfully, Frank heard the bathroom door close. 

He sighed, his own reflection looking at him on the oven. His face was screaming "I just jerked off to the sound of my hot roommate masturbating".

Frank proceeded to make his big escape and ran to the exit door, making sure to not forget his phone this time. 

Hopefully, Alex wouldn't be able to tell what Frank had done. 

"Next time you want to jerk off use your fucking break."

"I didn't-" 

***

After Frank's shift was over, guilt started pooling inside him as he walked back to the apartment. He now cursed at himself for having his job so close to where he lived because he could try to walk as slowly as he possibly could, and still arrive in less than ten minutes. Frank could make up an excuse and go somewhere else, anywhere else and waste an hour or two there. But the reality was that he was tired and hungry, and just wanted to change into a pair of comfortable clothes and fall asleep on his bed. 

His bed in his shared apartment with Gerard his handsome roommate who Frank had sort of walked in jerking off and then Frank had jerked off to. Something else that bothered Frank was why Gerard wasn't at work, surely it had just been a coincidence that Frank had gone back to the apartment the day Gerard had a day off or something. Maybe accountants could work from home and that's why Gerard had been home. But it still itched Frank. 

He managed to make it fifteen minutes before he turned the key to apartment. Frank felt like a little kid opening the closet to check if there weren't any monsters inside to scare him. But the only thing he found when he opened the door was Gerard and the smell of food. 

"Hey Frank," Gerard greeted from the living room. He was sitting on the couch, a blanket draped over his head and a bowl with pasta in his hand.

"Hey."

Frank forced himself to look at Gerard in the eye. He felt as if he had a tattoo forehead he'd completely forgotten about that said "I jerk off to you." There weren't any changes in Gerard's expression, meaning Frank had no tattoo on his forehead.

"I ordered us some Italian." He motioned to the boxes on the kitchen. 

"Thanks," Frank said while grabbing at a box with what seemed to be a vegetarian pasta of some sort. He smiled at how Gerard remembered that Frank was vegetarian, most people always forgot it.

He served it into a bowl just like the one Gerard had, and put it in the microwave. While his food was heating up, Frank headed to his room and changed into the first clean pair of sweatpants he could find, and he got back in time for when the microwave let out its alarm. Frank debated whether to go sit with Gerard and watch whatever he was watching, or just go lock himself into his room. But then Gerard would get suspicious of Frank because whenever Frank locked himself into his room to eat, it always meant something was up and Gerard would ask him about it.

"So what are we watching?" He asked while sitting down on the couch with Gerard. 

"Supernatural," Gerard answered back. 

"Ooh, Jensen Ackles," Frank said and took a mouthful of his pasta. 

"You have the biggest crush on Jensen Ackles," Gerard said. 

"So do you!" Frank protested.

"That's on you for making me watch this show." Gerard nudged him playfully and a part of Frank wanted to completely combust because his mind instantly thought of what had happened earlier. "Now shut up, Dean's talking."

They continued to watch the show, and every so often gush about a thing that happened or laugh at it. After their meal, Gerard made cappuccinos for both of them and they drank them with some cookies they found in the cupboard. It was all being a normal evening.

Frank's nerves slowly calmed down, though his guilt didn't, but he tried not to think about it. 

***

Frank couldn't sleep. 

He wanted to blame it on the coffee, but he knew it was something else. He was thinking about it again, Gerard's moans, his hand around his cock. How good it had felt, but how dirty it had been. His mind was in a constant battle between jerking it off for the night—because thinking about it had given him a hard on—, or trying to sleep it off. 

Considering he wasn't able to sleep, the first option seemed like the only one available. 

Frank kicked the sheets and got up to find his computer, and headphones. He opened a private tab, and started scrolling through the video options that appeared. Frank made sure his headphones were actually connected because he didn't want the whole building—specially Gerard—to find out what the man was doing at one am. 

All the videos had ridiculous titles, and honestly it always made Frank giggle like an immature kid whenever one said "massive cock" or something along those lines. Though the joke was on him because he always ended up clicking on said videos. It was going like it usually did, Frank watched some videos and teased himself through his boxers. He stopped whenever he felt too close, causing a wet spot of precum to appear on his boxers. 

Frank felt good, it obviously felt good. He clumsily reached out to his bottom drawer to grab at his lube. He took off his boxers, and with lube on his hand, he began to work on his cock again. With his clean hand he continued to scroll through the videos, although he knew he wasn't going to really focus on the porn anymore. His mind began to wander more to the images inside his head rather than the ones happening on the computer. 

_"Oh fuck."_

He imagined that Gerard was moaning again. Moaning in his ear while jerking him off. Just like he'd imagined before on that day. The moans the of the person sounded similar to Gerard's, but of course it wouldn't be Gerard. 

_"Ah-"_

Frank half opened his eyes to see who was on the screen to remember for future references. He stopped his movements, whimpering at the loss of touch and his cock leaking pre-ejaculate after being so close to release. He couldn't believe his fucking eyes. Frank paused the video, and he couldn't fucking believe it. It couldn't be. At first he thought that it was his mind seeing what it wanted to see, but when he looked at it with more focus, the man on the screen looked exactly like Gerard. 

Holy fuck _it was Gerard._

Frank wanted to throw away the computer and hide from it. Because that was his fucking roommate and friend Gerard, fucking naked, and he was...he was touching himself. He was spread on his bed, his red hair dishelved and half covering his face, and his head was thrown back. Frank let his eyes wander down Gerard's body, reaching where his pubic hair began and where his cock was, wrapped around his hand and shiny with precum. 

Frank was not surprised when his own cock showed interest in the paused picture. Gerard looked like the definition of all of Frank's wet dreams, except this wasn't a dream. It wasn't Frank's fantasies come true, per say, but it was close enough. 

Frank shouldn't. He really fucking shouldn't. 

He unpaused it, deciding he could always feel guilty afterwards. And he was immediately greeted by the sound of Gerard's moans. 

_"Mmmm,"_ Gerard groaned, while working his hand up and down his cock. He sped up, and his moans became whinier and more desperate. It looked like he was close, and Frank's eyes were hypnotized of Gerard's body, leaving his own neglected and needy, but he couldn't will himself to move. He wanted to watch. 

Gerard then removed his hand entirely.

_"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh..."_

His whole body shook and his mouth let out the sweetest sounds. It took a few seconds for Gerard to catch his breath, before he began to move to reach for something. 

Frank slowly began to stroke himself again, his cock had began to ache from how hard it was. He was leaking, the video turning him on so much Frank was sure he could come untouched from just watching the whole thing. Frank squeezed his base to prevent his orgasm. 

Gerard had grabbed the bottle of lube by his bedside and Frank's eyes widened. He almost groaned when he saw that in his other hand Gerard had a dildo. Frank had never thought of Gerard as a bottom, he had definitely always had his fantasies about Gerard fucking him, never other way around. Frank liked to consider himself a switch, but he preferred bottoming. 

He wasn't opposed to the idea of fucking Gerard instead of getting fucked by him. Not that it would ever really happen but a man can dream. His mind began supplying images and thoughts of how that would be, but he saved those thoughts for later. Now he only wanted to see Gerard take the dildo inch by inch. 

Frank thought that Gerard had probably fingered himself beforehand because he didn't prep himself for the toy. And it didn't look like it was a small one exactly. Gerard lied down again on the bed, and spread his legs, giving a perfect view of his stretched hole. He teased himself with the dildo, panting as he slid the toy barely inside before pulling it away. 

Gerard started to slide the toy inside himself, he paused momentarily halfway through it. 

_"Fuck, mmmh..."_

Frank had to pause the video because his mind— _his dirty disgusting mind—_ had an idea. He reached for his own lube, and on the same bottom drawer where he had gotten the lube from, he grabbed his own dildo. Normally when jerking off Frank would only finger himself, but on times when he had time and wanted something more he would use a dildo. The first time he ever used it he felt awkward, and his cock softened because he didn't know what he was doing, but after having practice, that dildo had given Frank one of his best orgasms. 

Frank lied back onto a similar position like the one Gerard had. He circled his lubed fingers around his rim before pushing two inside himself. He made a quick job of stretching himself, and he almost came when he made contact with his prostate. Frank tried not to spend too much time on this once he'd worked a third finger, the best was yet to come. 

He lubed up the toy and positioned it between his legs so it was prodding at his hole. With his free hand he clicked on his computer to unpause the video. 

Gerard slid the toy to its hilt, moaning loudly once it was all inside him. 

_"Yeah,"_ Gerard whimpered. He bit his lip while rolling his hips. One of his hands had made its way up to pinch at his nipples. He furrowed his eyebrows, and moaned again when he began to pull out the toy. " _Fuck yeah, feels so good.._." 

Frank could've cum alone on those sounds—he was sure that Gerard could say anything or do anything and Frank would orgasm on the spot—but luckily he had a bit of self control. He watched as the toy slid back into Gerard, and Frank followed his movements, inching his own toy inside himself. 

"Oh," Frank muttered even though he wanted to cry out in pleasure. 

Unlike Frank, Gerard did let out a cry. He began to fuck himself with the toy. Sliding it in and out, bending his legs so that the camera had a perfect view of it happening. Frank followed his exact movements, chasing for the same feeling. When Frank nudged his prostate with his dildo, he had to hide his face in the pillow to muffle his moan. 

_"Fuck right there, right there,"_ Gerard whined. That probably meant he had found his prostate as well. Frank's eyes went back to Gerard on the screen, he looked so good, his back arched and he was squirming every time he slid the dildo back inside himself. Frank loved to see the way Gerard stretched around the toy, how well he was taking it. Gerard took it as it were the best thing he'd ever felt, and Frank imagined how good he could make Gerard feel with his cock. How good he would look... 

_"Mmmm, feels so good. Ah- I'm going to cum."_

Frank was having a hard time keeping quiet. He lifted his shirt up to bite down onto it as a makeshift gag. 

"Mmmph."

 _"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,"_ Gerard cried. _"I'm going to cum."_

Gerard's hand went to pump on his dick and Frank followed, mirroring exactly what the other man was doing. Frank had angled his toy to hit his prostate, and with this sort of stimulation he knew he was going to lose it anytime now. 

On the screen Gerard was fucking himself with such intensity it was almost animalistic, he looked like he was craving to cum—which Frank wasn't doubting considering he felt the same. He was making a show of it, showing off the way he was taking the dildo, the way his legs shook and back arched in pleasure. If fucking himself wasn't enough, he was also fucking into his own fist, releasing moan after moan about how good it felt and how bad he needed to cum.

Frank wanted to watch him cum. He wanted to see how his orgasm took completely over him and how his body would act completely involuntarily the moment it happened. He would shake, and he would cry, and would cum and cum and cum until it was over. 

_"I'm going- Ah-ah-"_ Gerard's sentence was cut off short by his orgasm taking over him. 

Frank's eyes were glued to the computer, not wanting to miss even a fraction of a second. 

First thing that happened was that his body shook and moved completely out of control. White strings of cum covering his stomach as he continued to jerk off through it, crying out loud as he rolled his hips down on the toy to milk everything out. Gerard wasn't stopping until he looked completely wrecked, he pulled on his own hair as he kept cumming. Frank watched him as he continued to fuck himself through the whole thing until his legs gave up on supporting himself and Gerard's movements began to slow down and become sloppier.

 _"Fuck,"_ he whined as he stared at his hand. He licked the cum from it while making direct eye contact with the camera.

That was the last string for Frank before he fucking lost it. Frank closed his eyes, and focused on the wrecked sounds Gerard was letting out, focusing on his own orgasm approaching. With ease, Frank pushed the dildo into his prostate while he fucked himself down onto it. He was moaning, his shirt obviously muffling them, and hopefully muffling them enough for Gerard not to hear them. The hand that was on his cock was pressing on all the right places as he tightened his fist. It took two more pumps and Frank was cumming on his hand. 

He couldn't keep himself from squirming as all of sudden he felt oversensitive, and the dildo was still nudging right onto his prostate making Frank whine. Frank fell face forward onto the bed, rutting frantically in the sheets as if he still couldn't get enough. His orgasm seemed to continue even after he stopped cumming, the second wave of pleasure resulting into tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He was biting hard onto the cloth of his shirt still trying to prevent any noises, but he was being too loud. For a moment he thought he heard someone panting only to then realize it was his computer. He let himself focus on Gerard catching his breathe to calm himself as well. His breathy whines could probably be enough to make Frank hard again, but Frank felt too spent so instead they were comforting in a way. 

That was until they stopped. The video had come to and end. 

Frank managed to pull out the toy from himself once it began to feel uncomfortable. He sat back to where he was before he fell, and instead of the computer greeting him with Gerard on the screen, it was his own reflection staring back at him. 

_Well, fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is your friendly reminder that sex work is real and valid work :)  
> sorry if this took me too long to post. I sort of got carried away with it, but I think the smut balances it out. I'm actually going to maybe make a part two of this??? K, im definitely making a part 2 bc there's so much more i wrote and left out. i was going to fit all of it in the same oneshot, but then i sort of already wanted to post it, but i wasn't finished and i wanted to post it all finished, just me debating w myself constantly. So here's the first part, hopefully you like it and want the part 2 as well? It will be posted in this same work and as soon as i finish the few scenes i want to add.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and thanks for reading <3!


End file.
